Lay Claim to What is Yours
by Jessica Pendragon
Summary: Helios and Endymion come together and realize both their destinies in a night only one will ever remember. HeliosxEndymion


Helios watched the prince came up the path. They were destined to meet on this magical evening, but the Elysian priest did not know what the outcome would be; if the young man would walk to him freely and alive, or be brought to him prone and still. If he was indeed worthy, or false. The land of Dreams was a beautiful place, but the Trail of Night was both spectacular and sinister. In its winding maze, the prince had faced himself and his brightest, and most horrific dreams. Facing your true self was more terrifying than beholding any enemy, living or dead. Helios knew this well; he had walked that same path and confronted his own demons once, long, long ago.

Helios had only dreamed of this moment, seeing the prince through a haze of colors and sounds, fleeting moments and broken scenes. The prince was as dark as Helios was light; skin turned bronze by the warmth of the sun, and hair that was made of night and dreams themselves. Even after his long journey, there was strength in the man's demeanor, a pride and power from deep within, not an abundant arrogance like so many princes Helios had seen before. But there was also a stubbornness in those deep, cobalt eyes; a weakness that would be his downfall if he let it grow and take root.

Helios had seen enough good men fall. They fell by another's vicious hand as Earth's young people fought for dominance and dominion. Some fell by their own hands, death dealt by habits and a weakness they could not overcome. Helios' hopes of ever finding the Guardian seemed very dim, but he diligently prayed nonetheless, the incense of the sanctuary like a comforting hand on his shoulder as it spread around him. Now, looking at the man before him, he knew the true Guardian was finally here. Prince Endymion. A strong name, a true name.

The light in Elysian was dying, casting the false sky in subdued colors of orange and pinks. It was a moment of beauty; a living painting some rarely see, or simply discard without notice. The edges of their world were fading, but Helios could see his destiny very clearly. He felt everything in those moments; an excited rush, a hidden desire, and a troubling doubt. Endymion still had to make one last choice.

The prince climbed the white steps leading from the Trail of Night up towards the brilliant temple, hesitating as he finally could see the man waiting for him clearly. Helios stood in a long robe of white and blue, the folds of his sleeves hiding his clasped hands. A look of pride and patience rested on Helios' pale face that made Endymion's brows come together in confusion. He never met the man, although the stranger peered at him like a friend or brother-- almost something more that made Endymion uncertain. He seemed familiar, his face graceful, beautiful and angelic, almost like he was neither man nor woman, but something much more ancient and mysterious. The golden prince wondered if the the man was human at all, but some god or being. And perhaps he was; Helios was never quite sure himself. In this strange place, anything was possible.

"Are you the Guardian?" Endymion asked, almost breathless from his long journey through dreams and reality. But that was not the true reason he could not find suitable air. There was something about the man before him, who seemed stuck between youth and infinity. Something that stirred emotions and feelings strange to him.

Helios shook his head gently. "I am but the vessel, the carrier, waiting for the true Guardian to come. And you have arrived. I have been waiting a long time."

"I...I do not know you, but I feel as if I should," Endymion admitted softly.

"We are connected, a bond that binds us as one being. I was created for you."

"I do not understand," Endymion said, although Helios knew deep down he truly did. "The witch said if I were to come here, I would find the strength to defend my people, to unite Earth."

"You have passed every test. I am the key to your destiny, for I hold the power inside," Helios revealed.

"And will I be rewarded?"

Helios felt a tingling anticipation cross his skin and travel through his bones. Slowly, reverently, he approached the prince, for this is the most holiest of moments; the closest Helios will come to the cosmos and spirituality before he ascends into the heavens themselves one day. He reached out for Endymion's face and the prince watched warily, but did not flinch or back away. Helios knew he felt the same pull he did, the same desire, though he might not understand it. Endymion's skin was warm under his fingers, and the touch was electrifying.

"You must claim it," he whispered, his own voice betraying him. "Claim it from my soul, my being, my body."

Endymion did not understand the soft gesture or the heavy-laden words at first, not until Helios bravely stepped closer, their clothes brushing each other tentatively. There was disbelief in those dark pools of the man before him, and Helios could feel him wanting to pull away, but his stubbornness held him in place. Helios understood his concerns, and smiled softly, encouragingly.

"But you're a...and I'm..." Endymion trailed off, frustrated.

"It does not matter here. We are more than this flesh, and what you seek only I can give," Helios said, holding his breath. "It is your choice."

He watched the bronze prince struggle with himself, his eyes turning different shades of dark blue as the thoughts streamed through his mind. In the end, he resigned to destiny, as most tragic and loved men do. His eyes were steadfast and determined, but his actions were slow as he drew nearer, and Helios felt the slightest touch of skin against his lips. The first contact, the first move, is always the hardest. Yet Helios did not want to wait, and impatiently wrapped a slim hand around Endymion's arm, silently encouraging him. He tugged gently, pulling Endymion closer against his will. Pale lips pressed firmly together, one pair as soft as feathers while the other had spent many years basking in the bright sun.

Helios closed his eyes in relief; finally the moment so long dreamed and wished for was here. Warmth and joy flooded Helios' senses; a strong current like ocean waves, and with each passing moment the power of them grew and grew. He knew Endymion felt it too, for he relaxed under Helios' fingers, and his lips began to move ever so slightly, testing and tasting the unknown waters. Moments, hours, weeks passed, Helios could not tell how long they stood there, exploring each other with tentative touches and careful caresses. Helios did not care for time, and it mattered little in this holy place.

He did not know when they fell to the floor, a tangle of limbs and silken hair, but he remembered every electrifying moment; as Endymion kissed his neck, and as he slowly removed the robe from around Helios' shoulders. Soon enough they were two gods in their naked splendor, a priest of the moonlight and a golden prince of the sun melted together so naturally, as if they were made for each other. They were two men, but they shared a connection like no other, one that went to the very soul and few would ever experience.

All of Endymion's fears disappeared with the sun, as night cloaked them in secrecy, and Helios closed his eyes to the wonderful bliss, submitting to his prince's will. Their love making was more than two bodies coming together; it was the union of a separated soul, the light and the dark colliding and melding together. Helios could feel Endymion's passion, could see himself in his lover's eyes when he shut his golden eyes. He was finally a whole spirit in those moments and every moment after, no longer half of a whole. It was not lust or love they felt, but a holy desire of the soul; a destiny only meant for them.

As Endymion finally reached his peak, he collapsed onto Helios, and for a moment they lay there, exhausted but exhilarated with deep emotions and powerful tingles of pleasure. But Helios' prince was stubborn and determined, and knew what he had come for. He disappeared down Helios' body, and the forever young priest was lost in waves of pleasure and oneness with himself and the universe around him. He knew he would never feel this way again, and treasured every moment until the powerful rush of the last.

As his warmth filled Endymion's mouth, Helios felt all of sudden empty but complete, for it was finished. He shivered in the dark from ecstasy and loss, but this was meant to be. Endymion was now the Guardian and the Keeper of their powerful soul, of their star seed and crystal. It would rest inside him now until the star they had fallen from collected them once more. The golden priest would now only be the Watcher who stood vigilant for long nights to come. Yet he would remember this night, even as his prince forgot, when his soul collided under false stars and beautiful dreams.


End file.
